Knowing
by hfjdkshfjkasfhjaskfhsjkla
Summary: Ever sice meeting Blaine, Kurt found himself learning and knowing more about him. He knows practically everything about him and can read him perfectly. Now that they're together Kurt finds himself knowing even more about his boyfriend.


Ever since he met Blaine, Kurt found himself learning and knowing new things about the overly dapper soloist. Just random things, like his favorite colour (blue-green) or what toppings he liked on pizza (anything but ham and pineapple).

The First thing Kurt knew about Blaine, when he first met his future boyfriend on the staircase, was that he was devilishly handsome. The first thing you notice about a person is how they look, after all.

Kurt knew Blaine had a kind voice the second Blaine introduced himself "My name's Blaine."

Kurt knew Blaine's hands were warm and comforting when he found himself being pulled through the Dalton Academy hallways to see the Warblers for the first time.

After hearing him sing Teenage Dream Kurt knew Blaine was one of the best singers he's ever heard.

It was then that Kurt knew he would probably end up falling for Blaine.

Soon after being caught for spying Kurt found out that Blaine was gay as well.

After Kurt called him practically in tears, because of what happened with Karofsky, Blaine came rushing to Lima to comfort him. It was when he found himself crying into Blaine's shoulder as Blaine held him he knew Blaine is there for him. Blaine offering to go talk to Karofsky with him only confirmed this fact.

He knows Blaine has this uncanny ability to make him open up, after only a few days of knowing each other he finds himself telling Blaine that Karofsky was his first real kiss.

Honestly it scared Kurt. He was always putting on this mask of confidence, being the proud (and admittedly sometimes bitchy) diva. He never let people see the scared or weak side of him. Especially after his dad's heart attack, he needed to be strong for his dad. And then Blaine comes along and Kurt's telling him everything that's wrong and crying in his shoulder.

Kurt knows Blaine doesn't think any less of him for it either.

It was soon after transferring to Dalton and getting to know Blaine better that Kurt knew he was in love with Blaine.

Yes Kurt said he was in love before, but this was different, he's never felt so connected to someone before. Kurt realized before meeting Blaine that his feelings for Finn were no more than him looking through rose-coloured glasses, he only fell for Finn because he was the first guy to not look at him in disgust. Kurt also found it easy to stop having those feelings for Finn after their families moved in together. It was different with Blaine; Kurt couldn't push those feelings away.

Kurt also knew, after the Warblers Gap Attack, that Blaine apparently didn't feel the same way.

After Rachel's party Kurt knew that Blaine wasn't perfect. Kurt had put Blaine on a pedestal before, but after Blaine stormed out of The Lima Bean Kurt realized that Blaine had his flaws.

Kurt knows Blaine has his flaws. Kurt also knows he doesn't mind Blaine's flaws. Even if Blaine was oblivious when it came to feelings and had a bit of an ego when it came to solos, Kurt didn't mind.

Kurt was ecstatic after Rachel kissed Blaine for the second time and Blaine said he was one hundred percent gay. After Rachel left The Lima Bean Blaine and Kurt exchanged apologies for the things they both said.

They forgave each other, of course. Kurt knows they will always forgive each other.

After they finally start dating Kurt finds himself knowing a lot more about Blaine.

He knows that Blaine's lips are soft and warm.

He knows Blaine can open up about himself to Kurt.

He knows when Blaine just needs to be held.

He knows the look that Blaine gets when he wants his space.

He knows where to kiss and touch to make Blaine moan.

He knows all too well the lust filled look Blaine gets when he gets turned on.

After getting back from New York he knows Blaine loves him.

He knows that his dancing turns Blaine on and usually ends up with him being pulled into some deserted place for a quick make out session.

He Knows how nervous Blaine was when they made love for the first time. Kurt made sure to let Blaine know that it was okay and that he was nervous too. Needless to say it was awkward and magical for both of them.

He knows that Blaine loves it when he talks dirty.

He knows (and loves) how husky Blaine's voice gets when they have sex.

Kurt knows it'll be difficult for both of them when he graduates before Blaine and moves to New York. They say goodbye and are going to do the best with the long distance relationship.

Kurt knows Blaine is planning to move to New York when he graduates.

Kurt knows that Blaine still loves him because they call each other every night and count down the days until they can see each other again. Not to mention the countless video chats. Yes, the long distance thing is going great for them.

Kurt knows Blaine means it when he says he wants Kurt to move in with him. That was after a few years of dating and they were both in New York.

* * *

><p>"Yes! Yes! A thousand-no, a billion times, yes!" Kurt exclaimed. Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips. It was full of passion and love and they were both smiling into the kiss. Blaine actually picked Kurt up off his feet and twirled him around. They were both laughing joyously now, their eyes shining with delight.<p>

"I knew you were planning something today." Kurt said once they had their laughter in control. Kurt glanced at the engagement ring on his finger and smiled before pressing another kiss to Blaine's lips.

It was then that Kurt knew for sure he and Blaine would spend the rest of their lives together. And he wouldn't ever want it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quick idea I came up with that I couldn't get out of my head until I wrote it down :) I own nothing!<strong>


End file.
